


Plan for the weekend

by asukasukisu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mushy, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukasukisu/pseuds/asukasukisu
Summary: The door was opened and he saw his boyfriend entering their room.





	Plan for the weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and just randomly typing this on my phone. Definitely not a masterpiece (not like I ever wrote any, lol). But yeah, I hope you could still enjoy this super short ficlet!

Sehun had planned to spend the weekend with his boyfriend, walking the dogs to the park. But unfortunately, he was too tired doing his internship from Monday to Friday that he woke up at mid-day. He was randomly applying for an internship at this top tier law firm and much to his surprise, he got accepted. These past few weeks have been tough since he needed to assist his senior associate doing legal due diligence at this plantation company. Coming home at 10 PM at least was nothing new to him. He'd consider himself lucky if he was able to reach home at 7 PM.

Knowing how tired his boyfriend must be, Kyungsoo decided to let Sehun sleep the day away.

Sehun rubbed his eyes and flexed his muscles, slightly frowning when he realized that he woke up super late to have a playdate with the dogs. He really missed Vivi, Meokmul and Huchu anyway.

The door was opened and he saw his boyfriend entering their room.

"Good afternoon." Kyungsoo smiled brightly, approaching his boyfriend and kissing his forehead tenderly. He sat on their bed and beckoned Sehun to come closer to him.

"You should've woken me up." Sehun mumbled, hands circling around Kyungsoo's small waist while he rested his head on the thick thighs.

"How could I? You looked so peaceful that it took my whole power to get out of bed this morning instead of ogling at your beautiful sleeping face." Kyungsoo said while caressing his boyfriend's head softly.

He thought he could stay like this the whole day, feeling Sehun's warmth against him. But his stomach wouldn't lie. It growled and Sehun laughed.

"Ugh.. let's eat. I cooked lunch for us already." He patted Sehun's shoulder lightly. However, his boyfriend only positioned himself better and hugged him tighter.

"Soo, why do you love me?" Sehun was staring into his boyfriend's eyes now.

Kyungsoo ran his finger to Sehun's handsome face. He pinched the pointy nose, the specific feature on his boyfriend's face that he loved the most.

"Sehun ah, are you hurt?"

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows, confused at the question. "No, why?"

"An angel falls from heaven to earth and it doesn't hurt?"

Sehun rolled his eyes and Kyungsoo chuckled.

"Seriously though." Sehun pouted.

"Winter is cold but it's not as cold as my heart when you're not around."

Sehun heaved a sigh, getting upset upon hearing all the answers from his boyfriend.

"What? It's true though. Oh Sehun, you know I'd do every race as long as you're my finish line."

At that, Sehun gazed at his boyfriend again and his mind did the flashback to four years ago when Kyungsoo conveyed his true feelings for him.

Sehun and Kyungsoo were friends since high school and Sehun was the star of the school, known for his intellectual and handsome face. There was this one senior who approached him, Kim Junmyeon was the name of the senior. He asked Sehun on a date and planned to confess to Sehun in the ferris wheel. Being best buddies, Sehun told Kyungsoo that Junmyeon was asking him on a date. Kyungsoo was shocked and his mind did all the thinking. He couldn't let Sehun go on a date with Jumnyeon and let Junmyeon confess his feelings. He wouldn't let that happen because he was desperately head over heels with Sehun. Hence, Doh Kyungsoo decided to be the third wheel and shamelessly invited himself to join his best friend's date with that certain senior at the amusement park. Moreover, the young man who was afraid of heights, dared himself to get into the ferris wheel and successfully disturbed Junmyeon's romantic plan. Junmyeon was annoyed but Sehun was too focused on worrying about his best friend who was as white as a sheet. Long story short, Kyungsoo managed to convey his feelings to Sehun and with the blessings of all the deities; Sehun accepted his heart and they have been together ever since.

"I love you." Sehun spoke gleefully.

Kyungsoo smiled widely. "I love you too. Now, let's eat." He uttered, pushing Sehun from the comfort that was his thighs.

"I love you more than I love food."

"I know and that's why you can eat me later after we finish our lunch. So, move your sexy buttock, handsome man." Kyungsoo seductively winked and wiggled his hips as he headed to the kitchen.

Sehun's mouth agape. His original plan for the weekend might be ruined already but this new plan definitely wasn't a bad idea at all and he was very much looking forward to it.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
